The Key and The Slayer
by Shion-Chie
Summary: Two Nations...One Magical Stone...Three centuries after the betrayal, the "key" of the banished nation is born...Will she use the stone's power for her nation or will her heart just fall to their enemies hands?okay...i'm not good at summaries...R&R.
1. The Beginning

Do you think love can beat all odds?

Can bring peace and hope to our hearts?

Do you think love can make us all forget?

Forget all the past and everything that have happened?

Do you think love can light a whole new path?

A path that can lead us all to happiness?

Then how I wish, with all my heart…

That love will come and conquer us all…

Welcome to the world of Sentinel! A world where love and peace don't exist, a world where two nations dwell and fight each other for one thing: the Seyon Stone. It is a stone full of centuries of magic bestowed upon it by great magicians, with the intention of using it in maintaining everything around them. A magic that is so strong that only the "key" can use its great power. It is said that this stone, by the wish of the "key", can unleash its true power and destroy one nation or it can bring back the peace and love that the world had known and cherishes before.

Yes, a very long time ago, these two nations are one and they live peacefully together. The world is abundant of food and water, and all the people are happy and full of joy, love and hope. This is all thanks to the powers of the stone. But, because of the greed that exists in the heart on one of the protectors of the stone, he had convinced and created a group to keep the stone just for themselves. He took those who follow him and banished those who have disagreed with him. The people that he had banished moved to the other side of the world where there only exist few food and water. Thus, the two nations were created. The name of the nation that has the stone is called the Dwar Empire and the name of the banished nation is called the Zie nation.

Many years have passed and the people of the Zie are slowly losing their hope of restoring their lives. Then one day, the Kinomoto family had gathered all the Zies to plan for their revenge.

"How can we extract our revenge?" asked one of the people of Zie. "We have no power to match with the Seyon stone of Dwar!"

"Yes, how can us…" agreed the others.

"Didn't you remember the prophecy?" questioned the head of the Kinomoto family to the people. "It is said that 3 centuries after the betrayal, the "key" of the stone will be born to the lines of those banished and revenge will take place."

"We know all about it, but the question is, how can we know if it is the "key" or not?"

"You've really forgotten all about it, eh?" the wife of the head of the Kinomoto family said silently. "Then let me refresh the prophecy to all of you.

"Three centuries after the betrayal, two babies will be born on the exact date that it happened. One of the babies holds the key that can unleash and use the Seyon stone's power. The other baby, who is called the "slayer", holds the power that can destroy both the "key" and the stone. These babies are the chosen ones. They can either bring back the peace in this world or they can reduce this world to ashes. We can know if they are the chosen ones if we see the mark of the Seyon stone on their right shoulder.

"The prophecy also said that the "key" will be born among the banished and the "slayer" among the traitors."

"But 3 centuries! How can we wait that long for the "key"?" shouted one of the people of Zie.

"Hush!" silenced the head of the Kinomoto family. "Three centuries are long, yes. But we must have to have patience, my people."

THREE CENTURIES LATER…

ZIE NATION

The piercing cry of a baby echoed in the silence of the night.

"Oh my! It's a girl!" cried the first woman. "And a very pretty one, too."

"Let me see, Mizuki," whispered the mother.

"Wait there, my lady," replied Mizuki as she went to a basin to wash the blood on the baby.

"There, there," Mizuki cooed. "You'll be clean real-"

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" asked the mother.

"Your baby has the mark, Nadeshiko. She is the destined "key"!"

"IS she really?" asked Nadeshiko, then, "Oh! Mizuki! Help me! It hurts again! Mizuki!" Then she fainted.

"My lady!"

Another cry matched the sound made by the first baby. Nadeshiko had borne a twin. When Mizuki took the other baby to wash the blood off, she also saw a mark on her right shoulder.

"Two baby girls, a twin, both have the mark! How can this be?" Mizuki asked herself.

"It can't be," she said at last. "I need to hide this other baby. The prophecy can't be wrong. I need to take this younger one away."

So after Mizuki tends Nadeshiko and the babies and cleared everything up, she immediately left the house and went to live in the city below, with the common people with every intention of hiding the truth of what she found out that night to her grave.

DWAR NATION

The piercing cry of a baby matched with the noise in the room.

"It's a boy, my dove," Yuuko said to her husband. "And look! He's the chosen one, the "slayer"!"

"Yes, Yuuko," said Clow. "And I'm so proud."

"I'll name him Syaoran," Yuuko announced.

"It's perfect for a chosen one and fit for a prince," replied Clow. "We'll name him Syaoran."

ZIE NATION

"A very pleasant day, everyone! After 3 centuries, we are now all gathered again, just like our ancestors before. But today, it is for a different occasion. Today is the day that our savior is born! Our "key"! The one who can bring back our power that had been robbed from us a long time ago."

INSIDE…

"Are you nervous, my love?" asked Fujitaka to his wife.

"A little," she replied, holding the baby close to her heart. "I'm so proud that the All Powerful Ones have chosen our baby to be the "key"."

"Yes, Nadeshiko," Fujitaka said after a moments thought. "We need to be proud and grateful"

OUTSIDE…

"Well Zies, let us now welcome the "key" of the Seyon Stone, the heroine of the Zie."

The crowd gave a very loud applause as the couple, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto climbed the stage carrying the baby.

"Yes! Let us rejoice, everyone! For the time has come for the Zies to take revenge!"

And the crowd applauded more loudly and shouted with joy with all their might.

* * *

wee!!!!hope you love it...anyway...please review after you read it...kay???lots of thankies...n___n


	2. Sakura

8 YEARS LATER...

"Sakura?" called Nadeshiko. "Sakura, where are you?"

"I'm here at the balcony, mom!" a voice replied.

"There you are!" Nadeshiko panted as she stood beside Sakura at the balcony.

She looked at her little girl and noticed that her daughter is staring at their landscape and the town below.

Her gaze then shifted to her daughter's profile and saw that from a very pretty baby, Sakura had grown beautifully, inside and out. With shoulder length brown hair, deep-green eyes, and a flawless white skin, her angelic features matched with her sweet disposition and her very long patience with the things around her.

"Can I go down there, mom?" asked Sakura pointing to the town below.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but no, you can't," Nadeshiko sighed. "It's too dangerous for you. There might be bad people waiting to strike at you or worse."

"Who are those bad people, mom? Why do they want to harm me?"

Nadeshiko sighed. "Those people that came from the Dwar Nation disguised themselves in order to get you.

"I think it's time for you to know the whole truth now, Sakura. It's the best that I can do."

Sakura didn't replied and instead, she just waited patiently for her mother to continue.

"You see that mark you have on your shoulder?"

"This, mom?" Sakura asked as she pulled down her right sleeve to take a good look at the mark that her mother is talking about.

"I'll tell you the whole truth about," Nadeshiko sighed again. "So please listen carefully.

"Remember the story I usually told you about the Seyon stone, the "key" and the "slayer", darling?"

"Yes, mother," Sakura answered earnestly.

"Well, the-the-the "key" is you, my child."

"So it means, I hold the "key" the can unlock the power of the Seyon stone, mother?" Sakura asked her mother as she looked again at the mark on her shoulder. "Is it this one, mom? Is this mark the key?"

Nadeshiko sighed for the third time. "It's only a sign, Sakura. You are the whole "key"." She hugged her daughter tightly and said, "If I would have known that you will be sacrificed for the stone, I wouldn't have wished for you to be the "key", my child."

"Mother?" she whispered calmly. "I will be sacrificed? So it means I'll have to die and leave you and dad?"

"Yes, Sakura," her mother sobbed. "How I wished you are not the "key". How I wished that you don't have to bear the responsibility of the stone. How I wished that you'll just live your life like a normal person would. How I wished-"

"Hush, mom," Sakura interrupted gently. "Just think of it as a blessing for the people of Zie. I will not just die for nothing."

"Well," a voice sounded from the balcony door. "My beloved "key" is here."

"Oh! Hello, Fujitaka," Nadeshiko greeted her husband.

"Hello, father."

"Hello, Nadeshiko, Sakura," Fujitaka's eyes twinkled and he smiled, then he turned to Nadeshiko. "Did you tell her about the revenge, Nadeshiko?"

"Not yet, Fujitaka," Nadeshiko replied nervously. "I-"

"What?!" Fujitaka's face suddenly turned grim. "You still haven't told her? What a nuisance! If you don't want to tell her, then I will."

"Dad," Sakura said calmly. "Please don't strain yourself like that, and, what is this about the revenge?"

"This revenge is the payback of the Zies to the Dwars!" Fujitaka cleared his throat apologetically and started. "Sakura, when you get the stone from the Dwar, you'll wish, or I should say, use its power immediately destroy the Dwar nation and to let the Zie nation rule the world of Sentinel forever!

"Not also that, Sakura," he continued. "Don't just wish to just destroy them. I want them to suffer every bit of their lives until they die. Do you understand, my child?"

"But father…"

"No more buts, Sakura, please?" Fujitaka said ever so gently. "Come on now, Nadeshiko. Let us let Sakura take her rest so that she would not exhaust her powers much."

Sakura watched her father and mother left. As soon as the closed the door of her room, she sighed dejectedly.

'_What should I do? I don't want to have revenge. I don't want to cause anymore sufferings,' _she thought.

She sighed again as she gaze outside to the valley. She was about to turn around and go back to her room when she spotted someone walking at the top of the hill.

'_Weird,'_ she thought. _'That hill is our property and no one from town should come up there.'_

She was about to sigh for the third time when she spotted that that someone has a companion.

"Well!" she said aloud. "I don't have anything to do today. I guess I'll walk out there to where they are."

Sakura went to the door and slowly opened it and peeked towards the hall on both her sides. Seeing that no one id around, she boost up her courage and walked outside.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait...I don't have any usb to transfer my files to the net that's why I needed to wait for my sis to come so that i can borrow hers...anyway...hope u'll enjoy my story...please read and review...lots of thankies...n___n


	3. Let us be Friends

"Eriol! Wait up!" shouted a girl of about 8 years of age to her companion. "You know I'm not good on climbing on hills!"

"It's your fault that you followed me," the boy named Eriol said as he helped the girl to climb the last hill. "I told you I'm going uphill but you still followed."

"Ugh!" the girl said as she slipped on a rock. "What are we going to do here anyway? You know this will get us into trouble, Eriol. This isn't just any hill but a territory of the Kinomoto family!" She cried as she at last went to sit on a large rock.

"Yes, I know, Hana," Eriol said as he went and seated beside her. "I just want to see their daughter," he whispered.

"Their daughter?" asked Hana. "Oh, you mean the "key"? The chosen one? Hah! That's all trash! She's not the real "key!"

"How can you be so sure, Hana?" he asked. "Don't you believe them? You saw the mark, right?"

"Yeah, but what if they just placed it on her shoulder like a tattoo or something? What if-"

How dare you!" Eriol shouted. "Don't you dare say those words in front of her or anybody, okay?"

Hana was shocked on his tone and was a little hurt on what he said. She was a little confused at first but as she thought harder…

"You like her, don't you?" Hana said suspiciously.

"What?" Eriol asked absentmindedly.

"You really like her. I can see it clearly in your eyes, Eriol."

"N-no," he blushed, but when he saw Hana glaring at him, "Alright, alright, I like her," he admitted, raising up both of his hands in the air.

A few minutes passed before Hana spoke at last.

"Oh, umm, well, she looks kinda cute, but-"

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what are you doing here?" asked a voice behind them.

Eriol turned around suddenly that he slipped and fell from the rock.

"Are you hurt?" the voice asked again as it peeks behind the rock towards him.

"Oh! No, no, I'm alright, Miss Sakura."

"Are you sure? You look slightly flushed. Maybe-"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Hana said cutting off what Sakura was trying to say as she slid down from the rock. "He said he's alright, so no more questions or any weird suggestions."

"Hana, stop it," Eriol said as her helped himself up. "She's just concerned, can't you see? Why can't you be just like her even for a moment?"

Seconds tricked by before Eriol spoke again.

"Miss Sakura, I'm Eriol Hiragisawa and this is my little sister, Hana Hiragisawa. I know that we were trespassing here but, but…"

"But he went here anyway just to see you, Sakura," Hana finished. "Forgive me for not using the word "Miss" on you. We are of the same age, you know. And correction, I'm not his real sister. I'm just an adopted child, you know. You can see the features," Hana said nonstop.

Smiled smiled and did what the girl named Hana told her, she inspects every feature of the two in front of her. She noticed that Hana has long gray hair and brown colored eyes and a flawless white skin. _'Weird, she looks slightly just like me,' _she thought. _'Except for the color of her hair and eyes."_ She then turned and inspects the boy beside Hana. With blue hair that shines under the sun and all-knowing eyes, he has the looks of a prince in her stories that she usually write. She blushed at the thought.

"Umm…Alright…I'll not tell my father that you went here in one condition," Sakura said, her eyes twinkling.

"What?" Hana asked as she looks towards Eriol standing silently beside her.

"I want you, I mean, the two of you to be my friends. Is it alright to you?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Well, alright," Hana replied. "I guess Eriol here also agrees. He's just too shy to you. You know, he really likes you!" she laughed.

"Oh, umm," Sakura blushed. "Bu the way, are you a relative of our family?"

"No. Why?" Hana asked her eyes narrowing.

"Weird. But, can't you see that we slightly look alike, Hana?"

"Oh, whatever," Hana said distractedly as she turned towards the town. "Sorry, but we have to go. It's a bit late, you know. Bye! Eriol, Let's go!"

"See you!" Sakura waved.

"See you, Miss Sakura," Eriol said as he started to follow Hana.

* * *

i really wanted such long reviews...heehee...anyway...please read and review...any comments or suggestions...u can even criticize my work...as long as you'll review after you read...hmm...it's really a great help on my part...lot's of thankies!!!n__n


	4. Duties and Destinies

DWAR NATION

"Hello, son," Clow greeted, he is seated at the dining table, waiting for his son.

"Hello, father," Syaoran greeted back as he sat beside his father.

Silence loomed over them as they started to eat.

"Where's mom, dad?" asked Syaoran, breaking the silence.

"In our room," his father replied. "She's feeling kind of dizzy this morning. I guess you should visit her after eating, Syaoran."

"Yes, dad."

"Oh my. Look at the time," Clow said after some time. "I'd better go. You know, to see how's the Seyon stone doing. Bye, son. Don't forget to see you mother."

"Mom?"

"I'm here, son," Yuuko answered. Her voice came from the balcony. "Please come here, Syaoran. I believe you are confused on something?"

"Yes, mother," Syaoran said as he walked towards the balcony. He's not surprised that his mother knows that something is troubling him. She has this gift of knowing someone's feeling by just looking at them.

"Mom, why can't we make amends with the people of Zie? Three centuries have already passed but still…" Syaoran trailed as he stood beside his mother.

"Syaoran, it is the pride within these people that have prevented the peace in this world," Yuuko sighed. "We have tried many ways to make amends between the Zies but still, they continued on rejecting us."

"How about if we offer the stone to them, mother? It might-"

"So that they can use the stone's power to banish us all in this world?" his mother asked sharply. "No, son. We cannot give them the satisfaction in doing that."

"But if we won't do it, the sufferings will not cease."

"It's either that all we Dwars will die," said his mother. "Besides, son, you should never say those things. "You're the "slayer" and you, of all people, should protect the stone, not to just give it away, but to kill those people who have bad intentions on using it."

"But I don't want to kill anybody, mom," Syaoran shook his head.

"You can't run away from your destiny, son," his mother said as she shrugged. "If you weren't born as the "slayer", you can do anything as you please. But, you are, and it is your duty to protect the stone no matter what consequences there might be."

"But-"

Besides," his mother interjected. "There's the "key" of the Zie. You know what it can do to us if it takes hold of the stone. Therefore son, kill that "key" before it gets the chance. And kill it immediately."

"Mom…"

"Subject close," Yuuko declared. "Don't mention those things anymore, understand? Especially in front of you father or any people in town. Well, go along now. I need to take a rest.

"Oh! And don't you ever forget your duty as a "slayer" son," Yuuko added.

"Yes, mom. I'll do my duty," he said closing the door behind him. It's true; Syaoran has no choice but to do his duty as a "slayer". But deep inside his heart, he's really opposed on the killings that he had to do when the time comes.

10 YEARS LATER

ZIE NATION

"Nadeshiko, where's Sakura?" Fujitaka asked his wife. "We need to get her ready for the operation."

"Dear, it's a mission, not operation," Nadeshiko smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," he said wiping his forehead. "This mission's cannot end in failure. We've waited many years for this."

Nadeshiko sighed.

Eighteen years have passed since their daughter; Sakura was born, since the key has arrived. Eighteen years of waiting and now, the time has come for the revenge of the Zie Nation. But…the only problem is…where's Sakura?


	5. Here I Go

"Hey guys! Are you through talking up there?" Hana, sitting at the foot of the rock, shouted.

"Not yet," Sakura replied above. "But why don't you just join here with us, Hana? There's nothing wrong, besides, we'll not get angry or upset even it you disturb us once in a while."

"Dah!" Hana said as she walks in front of Sakura and Eriol. "I don't have time to listen to any lover's talk, you know! It bores me to the bones!"

"You naughty sister!" Eriol laugh as he placed his hand on the head of Hana. "We're not lovers; we're just…ummm…"

"Friends," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, friends," Eriol smiled back at Sakura.

"Pull my leg!" said Hana. "Wait! Sakura! What time is it?"

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as she started to stand up and run towards their house. "I'm late! Sorry, guys! I gotta go! See you!"

"Look!" Hana said pointing something on the ground. "She left her stories again. I guess…"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Eriol. "Let's go!" And he started to run towards Sakura's house.

"Hmm…Really..." Hana sighed. "You just can't resist letting Sakura out of your sight."

"Don't tell me she's with her friends again?" cried Fujitaka at the corridor. "What the-"

"I'm here, father," Sakura said behind him.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" her mother sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness?!" Fujitaka said. "We're already five minutes behind schedule! And you're still thanking about it?"

"Hush now, Darling," Nadeshiko said to her husband. "Stop your tirade or we'll be late than ever."

"Alright, alright," Fujitaka agreed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the front."

"Well, everyone! The moment we've been waiting for has come! The moment that our revenge to the Dwars will start! Let us all hope, everyone that this mission will end in favor for us all!"

The crowd outside cheered louder while the introductions are being made. Meanwhile, inside, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko is preparing Sakura for her mission.

"Mom," Sakura said nervously. "Why can't I just go silently? I don't want to-"

"Are you through yet?" asked Fujitaka behind them. "The people are waiting."

"Just a minute!" Nadeshiko cried back. "Put this on your mark, Sakura. So that if they caught you, they'll not know that you're the "key"."

"What if they'll still know that I'm the "key"?" Sakura shivered. "What will they do to me?"

"Hush there," her mother silenced her. "Don't tempt the lady luck, Sakura. You're the only one who can take that off your mark. And if you get caught by chance, just act like an ordinary lost girl, understand?"

"But mom-"

"No more buts," said her mother. "Here. This will be your clothes for your journey. Change immediately."

"Yes mom," Sakura replied sadly.

"Well girls?" called Fujitaka from outside.

"We are ready," replied Nadeshiko to her husband while helping her daughter dress. "Here. Use this cloak so that you'll not get cold out there. We have faith in you, Sakura. I know you can do the right thing."

"Yes mom, and...Thank you," Sakura smiled.

"Let's go!

OUTSIDE...

"Everyone! Let us now welcome Sakura, The Key and the Savior of Zie!"

AFTER SOME TIME...

"Ugh!" Sakura said disgustedly. "I'm so exhausted!"

From the town of Zie, Sakura had walked alone on her journey to Dwar. Yes, alone, because their plan is for her to arrive to Dwar as if she's lost and hungry so that someone from the townsfolk of Dwar will help her. Then three weeks after she arrives to Dwar, thus the real plan will set into motion. She is to sneak quietly into the castle and take the stone from its place.

"How can they do this to me?" Sakura exclaimed as she continues on walking towards the direction to Dwar. "They know I'm afraid to be alone in the dark! Ugh! How I wish Eriol and Hana are with me!"

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura stopped on her tracks. "Someone called my name! Must I be hallucinating?"

"Sakura!"

"Oh no! There it goes again!" she shivered. "I'm so scared now. It might be some kind of ghost or..." At this time, she sat down and started sobbing.

"Sakura," someone said above her. "What are you doing?"

"It's Hana's voice..." Sakura said aloud.

"Of course it is my voice! Look above you, Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura did as she was told and she saw Hana and Eriol standing in front of her. "Oh thank you it's you!" Sakura sobbed harder as she finally stood up to hug the two.

"There, there..." Eriol soothingly pat her head. "We're here now and we'll never leave you."

"Yeah sure," Hana agreed. "We'll even accompany you to Dwar, you know!"

"Thank you, guys!" Sakura said weakly. ""But why would you...risk your life for me?"

"Well, we know you can't stand to be alone in the dark that's why we run all the way here to catch you," Hana sneered.

"Thank you again, guys! Umm...Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	6. Here's The Plan

Many months have passed since Sakura, Hana and Eriol have started their journey together towards Dwar. During those months, the three of them became so close to each other especially Sakura and Eriol. And at last, the day had come; they at last set foot on the lively terrain of Dwar.

"Alrigth! We're here!" Sakura exclaimed. "The plan has changed. It's because the two of you are now here with me. So instead of staying lay-low for two weeks, we will immediately proceed to the castle to get the stone."

"But before that," Eriol said. "We must first regain our strength. Let's rest for two days before we act."

"Make that for one day," Hana offered. "The guards might be strolling, I mean checking around at night. Hello! We don't know their system here. The chances that we'll get caught are very...high."

"Alright, we'll rest for only one day," Sakura agreed. "But where?"

"There," Eriol said, pointing towards the forest not far away from Dwar.

THAT NIGHT...

"That will be it," Sakura smiled at the plan Eriol proposed on how they would be avle to enter the castle and get the stone. Eriol had offered earlier that he will go inside the town of Dwar to gather some information.

"Yep, it's good," Hanna said. "Wow! You can really think, Eriol!" she laughingly added.

"Hey! Of course I can, you naughty sister of mine!" Eriol said while he messed her hair.

"Stop that!" Hana shouted. "And don't call me your sister!"

"Alright, alright," Eriol said while he gazes at Sakura. "Uh, Hana, I think it's time for you to sleep now."

"Yeah right," Hana raised her brow. "So that you and Sakura can have some time alone again, hmm? No way. If I'll sleep, then you two should sleep too! No more talking. Besides, we have a long day tomorrow, you know!"

"She's right, Eriol," Sakura said while she turned and smiled to Hana. "I guess we need to rest now. Good night, everyone."

AT DAWN...

"Eriol, Eriol," Sakura whispered. "Eriol, please wake up."

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Eriol asked groggily.

"It's just that...I'm scared. I have this strange feeling stirring inside me all night. I don't know. I think something might happen. What if-"

"Don't worry, Sakura," Eriol soothingly said. "If something comes up, we'll be able to pass it, right? Besides, you have me and Hana. With the three of us, nothing will go wrong."

"Alright, but-"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you if something might happen. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

"Hey! Shut your voices!" Hana said sleepily. "There's still someone who needed more rest than the two of you, you know!"

Both Eriol and Sakura laugh.

"Well, I think, I'm going to sleep again," Sakura said.

"Me too."

"Alright, at the count of three," Eriol said. "One, two-"

"Three!" Hana shouted suddenly. Then she smiled guiltily to the two of them. "Oops, sorry."

At once, the three of them walk to the steps of the castle. Their plan is to act like they are one of the citizens who live there and they needed something inside the castle. They learned that when someone turns 18, he or she must go inside the castle to see the Seyon Stone so that the power of the stone will refresh their lives "Or something," Hana said earlier. Or if someone is sick, then the stone will heal them.

"Alright. Surprisingly, Sakura and me just turned 18 weeks earlier," Hana said. "All we nee now is just to act as if we are twins and in need to see the stone. And Eriol here, is our... guardian." She laughed at the last word.

As they neared the end of the steps, they noticed that the front gates are wide open, "Well, they never expect us, Zie to show," Eriol said while slowly, they entered inside.

"Wow!" Hana said. "Alright! We've maid it!"

"Not too loud, Hana," Sakura said.

"Alright, let's now find that stone," Eriol said to the two and they continued further inside.


	7. First Meeting

"Hey, Syaoran!" Tomoyo called. Tomoyo is Syaoran's best friend since childhood. She's also his cousin and secret-keeper. Yep, she knows everything about Syaoran, everything, even how Syaoran feels about being a "slayer".

"Hello, Tomoyo," Syaoran said without turning. He was looking outside on the window of his room.

"I was looking all over for you," she said. "I've turned this castle upside down just to find you, and you're just here sulking in your room."

"I'm not sulking. I just wanted to be alone."

"Oops, you're in a bad mood again, huh Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she walked towards Syaoran and stood beside him. "Wait! Did you visit the stone already?"

"No," was his reply.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "You've turned eighteen weeks ago but you still didn't visit the stone?"

"I don't have time," Syaoran said curtly, he was getting annoyed by Tomoyo's nagging about visiting the stone.

"You don't have time?" she asked suspiciously. "You don't mean you just don't want to go there?"

"Alright! Alright!" Syaoran snapped. "I don't want to go in there."

"And why is that?" Tomoyo asked, even though she already knows the answer.

"It's because..." Tomoyo can tell if Syaoran is battling himself if he should tell her or not.

"Syaoran...I've been your secret-keeper for years. Did you already decide to stop telling me your secrets? You know I love hearing those from you," she smiled warmly at him.

"Alright, I don't want to go because I have this certain feeling that if I went near, I mean, if I'll go see the stone, the "key" might suddenly appear. Then...I must kill her. And I-"

"I know, I know," Tomoyo sighed. "You don't want to kill anybody."

"Yeah," Syaoran admitted. "You know I don't want to cause anymore sufferings to either nation."

"Don't worry, Syaoran. The "key's" not here."

"How would you know?" Syaoran asked her skeptically.

"Uh...I...It's just a hunch. Anyway," Tomoyo lowered her eyes. "Let's just go there, Syaoran. I really want to see the stone again. And I want you to accompany me. Please?"

"Alright," Syaoran said, defeated. "Let's go now."

"Thank you so much, Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled at him and led him to the door.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura.

"Do you think we're lost??" Hana cried. "It's your fault, Eriol! You don't even know how to use a map!"

"Of course I know, you nuthead," Eriol said heatedly.

"I'm not a nuthead! You're the one! Anyway, where are we really?"

"I...don't know," Eriol smiled guiltily at her.

"Don't tell me we are lost..." Sakura sighed.

"Oh no..."

"She's really cute, Syaoran," Tomoyo said. "You should meet her, ok?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I prefer to read books than to go out with girls I don't like."

Silence surrounds them as they walked towards the chamber where the stone is kept. While they were walking, Syaoran spotted a group of people of the same age as he. But his eye glued on to the girl with a shoulder-length brown hair.

Syaoran suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl's eyes, she has a very rich ember-green color that can make anybody freeze as she chooses. He was mesmerized by her looks that he can't take his eyes off her.

"Hey, what's happening to you?" Tomoyo asked as she followed his gaze, then she saw the trio and she laughed. "So that cute one over there is your type, huh?"

"Shut up!" Syaoran said as he purposely walked towards the three.

"Oh my!" Hana said suddenly. "He is so cute!"

"Who's cute?" asked Sakura as she turned around to see who Hana is talking about.

"Hi!" someone said. When Sakura looked up to see the face of the one who spoke to her, she blushed suddenly, she thought she saw the most handsome boy in Sentinel.

"H-hi..." she replied.

"Hello!" Hana greeted. "What's your name?"

"Umm...I'm Syaoran," the boy said. "What are you three dong here?"

"We are looking for the Seyon stone," Hana said immediately. "Ouch!" she then shouted as Sakura deliberately stepped on her foot.

"We are looking for the stone for, umm, well, these twins just turned eighteen. And you know, they should go see the stone or something," Eriol said, looking hard on Hana.

"We're kind of lost," Sakura added, laughing a little.

"Lost?" Tomoyo smiled warmly at them. "Don't worry. My cousin and I are also going to see the stone. You can come with us."

"Umm...Thank you, umm...miss"

"You can call me Tomoyo," she turned her smile to Sakura and suddenly took both of her hands. "You know, you really are so cute! What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura," she smiled back at Tomoyo. "This one is Hana and that is Eriol."

"Hello to you two," Tomoyo greeted but her eyes still on Sakura.

"Well," Hana said moments later. "Why don't you lead us to the stone right now?"

"Alright," Syaoran said. "Follow us."

"Here we are," Tomoyo said as they stopped in front of a huge door. She turned to Hana and Sakura, "You two can go in first. Syaoran will follow you later."

"You mean you still didn't visit the stone?" Hana asked loudly.

"Yeah."

"Oh no!"

"Stop it, Hana," Eriol said. "Can I come in with them?"

"Yes, you can," Tomoyo said gently. "As long as you won't disturb them."

"Well," Sakura said. "In we go."

* * *

hei...i still don't have any uSb to transfer my files to the net..so i think it will take some time for me to update this story...anyway...did i do something wrong with the description of the characters? or some wrong grammars? just tell me...it really is a great help for me...and i'l really appreciate it...lots of thankies...please read and review by the way...n___n


	8. Missing Stone!

"What are we going to do?" Hana asked desperately. "How can we escape with the stone with those two outside?"

"Don't worry," Eriol said calmly. "I have a plan."

"What's your plan, Eriol?" Sakura asked her eyes boring through the door.

Eriol walked towards the stone. He slowly took the stone from where it stood on a table and placed it inside the bag he was carrying.

"They aren't so tight, huh?" Hana asked, referring to the security.

"Let me carry it, Eriol," Sakura said as she took the bag from his hands and smiled at him. "Don't worry. I can manage it. They won't be suspicious on me or anything."

"So! What's the plan?!" Hana said louder than usual.

"Well, after we pass the door, we must immediately excuse from them and walk away as fast as we can. Remember, walk, and not run."

"That's the plan?!" Hana cried.

"It will not take time when they discover that the stone is missing. They will immediately suspect us. But till then, we must get away from this place as soon as possible," Sakura said.

"Hmm," Hana murmured. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go for it!"

OUTSIDE...

"I didn't expect that you have a very good taste on girls, Syaoran," Tomoyo chuckled.

"Cut it out, Tomoyo," Syaoran said as he stared at the door. "She just... caught my eye. I didn't know that there's still someone as beautiful as her here. How I hope..."

"Hope what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing..."

"Oh come on, Syaoran. You always don't-"

Tomoyo broke of what she was going to say to Syaoran when the large door suddenly opens.

"Well, how did it go?" she inquired the three.

Sakura just smiled at her and glanced at Eriol beside her. Tomoyo was disturbed by the glance Sakura gave to the boy. There was something in her glance, more like she was guilty or something.

"Sorry, Tomoyo," Eriol said. "But we got to go. We're running late from our... uh..."

"Appointment in town," Hana provided.

"Well, yeah," he agreed. "Bye now."

When she nodded at them, she noticed that the trio immediately turned away. Their paces were faster than usual. Her brows furrowed at their actions. She smiled gently and shook her head. She then turned towards Syaoran to say something. But she noticed that his faced seemed troubled.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" she asked, she was feeling uneasy by the minute.

"I fell that something is missing. Than something has gone wrong," Syaoran whispered as he walked towards the door and opened it. "Don't tell me..."

Tomoyo walked beside him and saw that the stone's, "Missing! Those people are Zies. Alert the authorities immediately. Don't let them get away." she ordered the guards that passed by.

"They have the stone, Syaoran!" she said breathlessly. "I guess the key's with them. It must be that guy. He seemed... suspicious back there. Syaoran, you must do your duty."

"I don't want to kill anybody," he shook his head sadly.

"It is your duty," she said sympathetically. "But we must hurry. Let's follow them."

* * *

Ummm...heiyow guys and galz!!!i'm really sorry for the long wait.....my life's really messed up this year...my computer needed to be fixed..and my grades....*sob*...anywayz!!!here's my update!!!hope you'll still continue on reading it...and please review if you may....weehee,,,lots of thankies!!!n___n


	9. Misfortune

"Do you think they've already found out that the stone's missing?" Sakura asked.

They're at the town plaza right now. As soon as Sakura asked, a messenger from the castle shouted at the middle of the plaza.

"There are Zies in town! Three spies from the Zie! They've gotten hold of the stone! Find them! One man and two are females. Don't let them get away!"

"Well! There's your answer," Hana said as they started to walk as calmly as possible.

"Uh...Don't you think we need to walk a little faster?" Sakura asked again.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Eriol said. They don't know who exactly they are looking for. Besides, we'll just cause suspicion if we run. And only two-"

"There they are!" Tomoyo's voice sounded not far away. "Those three over there! Get them and the stone!"

The moment after Tomoyo gave the orders, the guards as well as some of the townspeople surrounded them.

"We're trap!" Hana exclaimed.

"Not until they got hold of us!" Eriol said as he took hold of Hana and Sakura's hand and led them through a gap from body's that's trying to catch them. "Let's go!"

They have successfully escaped from their captors but not long after, Eriol felt Sakura's hand slipped from his grip. He turned around and saw that Sakura has trip on a stone and is now lying face down on the ground. He let go Hana's hand and started towards her.

"Watch out!" Hana suddenly cried. But it's too late, when Sakura tried to stand, something caught her eye. When she turned to her right, she saw a wagon fast approaching her. And after that, darkness surrounds her.

Everything happened at once. A deafening crash muffled the shout from Eriol and Hana saw that their captors are way too close to them. Without thinking, she grabs Eriol's hand and pulled him towards a dark alley that led them outside the town. She led them towards the forest and disappeared in the trees.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked when he arrived. He noticed a damaged wagon and someone underneath it.

Tomoyo walked towards the bag from the ground and picked it up and looked inside it. "The stone's here," she sighed handing the bag to Syaoran.

But Syaoran didn't take the bag. His eyes are glued towards the wagon. He saw the face of the girl below. "No," he said as he run towards her. "It can't be." He reached the girl and cradled her in his arms.

"Summon the doctor immediately to the palace," he ordered as he carried the girl.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered, and then she shook her head and faced the guards. "It's an order, follow it immediately."

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo called as she quietly entered his room. She looked around her and spotted him standing beside the window overlooking the town. She slowly trekked towards him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She felt him jumped and she smiled a little.

"You really can't stop worrying about her, huh?" she asked playfully.

Instead of answering her, he just sighed and rested his hands on the windowsill.

"I know she's a Zie, but I can't help thinking that," he shook his head and turned to look at Tomoyo. "I can't let her die, I don't want her to die. I don't know why I feel like this, Tomoyo. But my heart is aching right now."

"I know," Tomoyo smiled at him. "Love really is mysterious, Syaoran. You wouldn't know when it'll come and conquer you. Everything around you might be telling you that it is wrong to love, but in the end, Syaoran, after you passed every obstacle in the way and took hold of it, you're life will be complete."

She took his hand and gaze outside. "Each one of us has his own destined ones. That's why it is said that we can only truly love once. We are but one part of a whole with our beloved. Our souls are joined with them, each straining to be with each other. Without the other, our life will just be...emptiness. We'll not feel contentment and true joy. Syaoran, Sakura is your destined one. Trust what your heart is trying to say to you."

When she turned and looks at him, she saw him smile thankfully at her and she smiled back at him.

"Anyway, I forgot to tell you," she grinned. "She's already awake, your beloved Sakura."

"How are you doing?" Syaoran asked unsteadily as he entered the room. He saw Sakura's head is heavily bandaged and breathed out a sigh. Not many were able to live after suffering a great bleeding from the head.

She was propped on the pillows on her bed and he approached and sat beside her. He noticed that she has a blank look on her face, his brows furrowed.

Sakura looked towards him, there was no recognition on her face. "I'm fine," she replied. She watched him as he took her hand and smiled at her. "But, who are you?"

Syaoran was shocked on her question. Maybe she didn't catch his name when he first introduced himself to them earlier. "My name's Syaoran, Sakura."

"Sakura?" she asked blankly. "Is that my name?"

He stifled a frown on that question. "Yes, that's your name, Sakura."

"I...can't remember anything," she whispered. "I tried everything I can. But...there's nothing in my head. I can't seem to find any answers. Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?"

He gently held her in his arms, letting her cry softly. He was troubled. He never thought that that will happen to her. Her friends left her in the midst of their enemies. And now, she's here alone without any memories of herself. No, she is not alone. I will always stay by your side. I'll never ever leave you alone, anymore. I'll always protect you, Sakura.

"Promise?" she asked. He never thought that he'd said those words out loud.

"I promise you that, Sakura," he said seriously.

"Thank you," she said sadly. Somehow, those words seemed familiar to her blurred memories.

* * *

here's another update...weeehee!!hope you aren't mad at me for not updating this story for a long time...wew....anyway...i'll add another update...hope you'll still continue on reading...n___n


	10. The Stone

Time has passed and as to what Syaoran has promised, he never leaves Sakura alone. He's always at her side whenever she needed him.

The day after Sakura's wounds have at last healed, Syaoran led her towards a dark corridor at the center of the castle.

"Where are we going, Syaoran?" Sakura panted from behind, these long walks inside the castle still tires her a lot.

"We're nearly there, don't worry," Syaoran said as he took her hand and they stood in front of a tall door at the end of the corridor. He tensely waits for her comment as she turned her eyes to it.

"Wow... What a...huge door," she said moments later. "I've never seen a door as big as this."

"Well... Want to see what's inside," Syaoran sighed, somewhat a little relieved that she still haven't got her memories back.

The door opened wide and Sakura saw, at the center of the room, the most beautiful stone she's ever seen.

"It's very... pretty," she said breathlessly as she walks towards the stone to touch it.

Then everything happened at once. As her hand made contact with the stone, she felt a hidden force from it opened up and warped her towards a very bright light, then everything become dark.

As Sakura regained consciousness, she heard someone giggled beside her. When she opened her eyes, bright light flooded around her. She blinked a few times as she adjusted her eyes to the brightness of her surrounding. As she was doing so, the giggle came back again and she turned to her side, she saw a little girl of about the age of eight, her long black hair in braid and has the blackest eyes she's ever seen, sitting cross-legged beside her.

"Hello!" the girl greeted her.

"Hi," she smiled uncertainly at the girl and turned to look around her, everything is white. "Uh, Where am I? And, who are you?"

"I'm Chie," the girl replied. "And you're in the world of your memories."

"The world of my memories?" Sakura asked. "But why is everything so... white?"

"Well," the girl stood and turned. "Look behind you, Sakura."

"How'd you know my name?" she asked again as she complied what the girl told her. "Umm?"

"Well," Chie said again. "This should be full of your memories of the past, starting from the day you were born but..."

"Because of what happened?"

"Well, yeah," Chie said. "Because of what happened to you about that wagon, those memories were somewhat temporarily erased."

"Temporarily?" Sakura whispered. "So there is a chance that those memories will come back to me, right?"

"Yep!" Chie said enthusiastically. "They'll all come back to you! Everything! Well, someday."

"Someday?" she groaned. "So it means, it might be a long time until my memories will come back?"

"Well," the girl gazes away. "You know how time flies. One minute you're just standing here knowing nothing then the next, wham!" She suddenly clapped her hands loudly.

Then once again, Sakura's surroundings danced around her and darkness loomed over her.

* * *

Wee..........my latest review!!!My computer's already fixed,,,so I can now write my story...weee...hope you'll still read on my next updates.........soon...Oh!and please review...it makes me really happy reading your reviews.....lots of thankies....n___n


	11. The Silence Before a Storm

When Sakura opened her eyes, she noticed that she's lying on her bed in her room. Beside her bed stood Syaoran smiling down at her when she started to sit up.

"Well!" Syaoran said. "You gave me quite a scare there, Sakura!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"You suddenly fainted when you touched the stone," he stated flatly.

Then memories flooded through her. She and Syaoran inside a big room with an exquisite stone stood on the table in the middle of the room, she, touching the stone, a shining light and the girl.

"Chie?"

"Who's Chie?" he asked her.

"A girl of about eight years of age with braided black hair and black eyes. Where is she?"

"I've never seen a girl like that before," Syaoran looked troubled. "Ill just get your food, Sakura."

"Wait," she held his hand before he turned. "I...I have something to ask you, Syaoran."

"Alright," he said as he sat down on her bed.

"The stone, what kind of stone is it? What's it called?"

Syaoran froze for a moment at her question. He thought he saw a gleam in her eye as she asked those.

"Why?" he asked unsteadily.

"You're not answering my question," Sakura pouted.

"Oh sorry," he replied. "That stone you saw earlier is called the Seyon Stone. It's the one that gives energy for the Dwar to live.

"Wow!" Sakura breath. "With that just one little stone."

"Well? Anymore questions?"

"Hmm, none so far," she murmured.

"Well the, I'll go get your food."

"Hmm," Sakura whispered sleepily.

When she opened her eyes, she's once again in the white space of her…well…memories.

"Hello!" someone said behind her.

"Hello again, Chie," Sakura greeted back. "Umm. Why am I in here again?"

"Well," Chie smiled. "Anyway, I heard you already know about the Seyon stone and everything."

"How'd you know?"

"Well," she laughed. "Anyway, about the Seyon stone, do you know what it can bring?"

"Well, Syaoran said that the stone supported the entire Dwar."

"Well, not in that way, but. Hmm. Do you know anything about the key, the stone and the slayer?"

"Of course not," Sakura laughed. "I don't know anything. I lost my memories, remember?"

"Oops!" Chie sneered. "I forgot! Well, let me tell you about them."

When Chie started to talk, it seems time had stood still all around them. She listened, she learned everything about the key, the slayer and especially, the stone. In the end, understanding dawned into her.

"So that's why the people of Dwar stiffen when someone mentions the word "Zie"," Sakura said after Chie stopped talking. "Are the Zies, bad?"

"Only you can tell."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Time's up!"

"What?"

"See you next time, Sakura!"

"Wai-"But darkness surrounded her once again.

Just like what Chie said, time flies. Two years have passed since the incident happened. Two years since Sakura started her journey for the future of the Zie, but until now, haven't returned.

One hot sunny morning, two people appeared in the midst of dusts. The people only stared at them. They noticed that they were heading towards the palace of the Kinomoto family.

* * *

wee.....here's my new chapter...gope you'll enjoy reading it...and please,,,review...i would really appreciate your comments...lots of thankies...n_____n


	12. Fight!

"Two years have passed, Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka shouted, pacing inside their study room. "Two years without any news!"

"I know," Nadeshiko said calmly. But deep inside, her feelings are in turmoil. She don't know what happened. Maybe…

"Maybe the plan failed. Maybe she's dead!"

"Don't say things like that, Fujitaka," Nadeshiko said hotly. "Don't tempt the-"

"There's a girl and a boy who wants to see you, your majesties," the butler announced. "They said their names are Hana and Eriol."

"Hanna! Eriol!" Nadeshiko claimed excitedly. "Sakura's friends! Let them in! Let them in!"

The door opened and a boy with blue hair and a girl who looked like Sakura entered. Nadeshiko was shocked on seeing her. Not knowing what she's doing, she ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura!" she said, crying. "Sakura, you've come back!"

"Umm," the boy cleared his voice. "She's not Sakura, ma'am. She's Hana."

Nadeshiko held the girl at arm's length and blink. She looked more closely and…

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hana," she apologized. "You really looked like my Sakura. It's as if you're two pods in a pea. Except your hair and your eyes, your color's the same as mine and your eyes…" her voice trailed as she turned and gazed at him. Maybe…She shook her head, trying to clear away those thoughts. It's impossible. She only gave birth to Sakura, Mizuki assured her that.

"Where's Sakura?"

At this question, the two avoided her eyes and Hana said, "The last time we saw her is the…when…"

"Is she dead?" Fujitaka asked.

"I'm not sure. But the last time we saw her is that…when she was taken in by the Dwar after she had an accident with a wagon," Eriol said.

Nadeshiko gasped to what he told. "It can't be," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We're not so sure, ma'am," Hana said quietly. "Maybe she's still alive. Maybe someone helped her."

"Help her!?" Fujitaka bark. "Till hell freezes over! Why would anyone help an enemy? Do you think their-"

"Stop it," Nadeshiko silenced him, and then turned to the two children in front of her. "Why don't you two rest right now?"

"Wait!" Fujitaka called when the two started leaving. "Where's the stone?"

"Still with the enemy," Eriol said coldly.

"Hush now, dears," Nadeshiko said softly. Then she called someone outside the door and instructed to take the two to their rooms. After the door closed behind them, Fujitaka exclaimed, "Well! Now we know!"

"We can't do anything, anymore, Fujitaka," Nadeshiko sighed. "I guess, we'll all just need to wait until death will take us all over."

"No!" he shouted. "We can't wait for that!"

"Then what?"

"We'll fight!"

"No!" Nadeshiko gasped. "Don't you remember what our ancestors said? 'We can't end a man with another war?'"

"Yes we can, Nadeshiko!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know we can do it," he said. "With these years that have passed, I know that the Zies are now ready to fight."

"But-"

"No more buts," he said, then. "Gather everyone, Nadeshiko. Gather everyone."

DWAR NATON

"Syaoran!" Tamoyo cried. "Syaoran! Where are you?"

"We're here, Tomoyo!" Syaoran shouted from the dining room. He and Sakura were having their breakfast when Tomoyo entered.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" he asked her.

"The Zie's" she panted. "A spy informed me that the Zies are planning to fight us!"

"What?!" Syaoran stood.

Sakura saw Syaoran's expression when the news was told. She felt something stirred inside her, something that she can't explain. She felt torn between something.

"What should we do?" she asked Tomoyo quietly.

"I'll prepare the troops immediately," Syaoran said hurrying towards the door.

"I didn't expect this to happen," Sakura said after he left.

"Syaoran doesn't want to fight or even kill anybody," Tomoyo sighed. "But if someone threatens his family, that includes the people of Dwar, he does all he can just to protect us all."

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. "Tomoyo, I…umm…needed to get something in my room."

"Please, be careful, Sakura," Tomoyo called.

* * *

wee.....3 more chapters to go....go!go!go!please continue on reading...hihi.......and please review if you may...wee....hope you'll love this chapter...n____n


	13. Protect the Stone

"Hello!" Chie said happily.

Sakura's not surprised when this happen. Every time she fall asleep she always find herself in her world of memories. But right now, it's on an entirely different thing, when she stepped inside the room where the stone is, her mind immediately went blank and she found herself in this world.

"How did this happen," she asked her.

"Well, your attachment to this world is stronger than you think, Sakura," Chie smiled. "Anyway, you seem a little depressed."

"Well, you see…" and Sakura told her everything that have happened that morning.

"Hmm…" Chie said. "Well, what are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I just went inside the room where the stone is to find some comfort and to be able to think something and now, I'm here."

"Lemme see…" Chie murmured. "The Zie planned this fight for one thing."

At first, Sakura doesn't know what Chie was talking about, then, "The Seyon Stone."

"Yep!" Chie agreed. "Syaoran and Tomoyo were a little distracted now because of the war."

"Then the main plan of the Zies to get the stone will succed!"

"Yep!"

"No!"

"Well?" Chie smiled, expecting something.

"Don't tell me you want me to get the stone and hide it?"

"Don't you want to protect the stone?"

"But, what if…" Sakura said doubtfully. "Ok! I'll do it…For Syaoran!"

Chie said nothing back. She only smiled while watching Sakura's determination flared. "Bye, Sakura!"

"What? So soon?"

"Don't worry," she said to her, still smiling. "You'll see me again. Very soon."

Sakura woke up with a start when she heard someone shouting outside the door.

"The Zie's are coming!"

"What?!" she whispered, as she moved towards a window and opened it. And true enough, the Zies are really coming. Far in the distance, dust roused and approached the city premises.

"It can't be," Sakura said as she paced towards the stone in the middle of the room.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"She told me she needed to get something in her room. But when I went there a while ago, she's nowhere to be found. I should have gone with her," Tomoyo said regretfully.

"No!" Syaoran breathe. "I must get her somewhere safe!"

Tomoyo sighed and said, "Syaoran, you need to find her. I can lead the troops from here. Don't worry about us. Please find her and keep her safe, or…you'll live regretfully for the rest of your life, I'll make sure of it." She added jokingly.

When Sakura stood in front of the stone, she noticed that it was shining so brightly, as if nothing is going to hurt its interior and use its power. She froze for a moment. Mesmerize because of its brightness.

"I must hurry!" she said loudly than usual. When she reached out her hand to touch it, she felt a strong current running through her fingers and the stone shone more brightly.

And the light had surrounded her in an instant, blinding her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the stone had turned into a staff.

She held it in front of her and looked at it more closely. Then she remembered a cliff overlooking the city where she and Syaoran usually ride over.

"I got to hide there! I need to protect the stone!"

* * *

wee.......2 more chapz.....n_____n


	14. The true Prophecy

"This can't be happening," Sakura sobbed as she watched the Dwar and the Zie people fighting each other. She watched some of them die and more fighting.

""This can't be happening," she said again. Then she felt the staff she's holding vibrated in her hand. She don't know what's happening but unconsciously, she raised the staff above her and it glowed more brightly than ever.

Then like a kaleidoscope in front of her, she saw her memories from the past starting when she was a baby until the day when she had an accident and lost her memories. Her memories flooded through her. Sadness filled inside her. She's a Zie, an enemy of the Dwar. Also the "key" which bear the mark of the stone. And Syaoran, she also saw the same mark on his shoulder. He's the "slayer", someone who is destined to kill her, an enemy. And enemies can't be together.

At this thought, Sakura began to cry. Not just for herself but also for all the people of the Zie and the Dwar. "Enemies can't be together," she cried. "One must live and one must die."

"Are you sure?" a faint voice said. It came from the stone. And she recognized the voice.

"Chie?" she called. At this, the stone shone and the girl appeared in thin air, understanding dawned unto her.

"You're the stone!" Sakura stated.

"Yep!" the little girl said, floating above the ground in front of her. "Spechless?" she laughed.

"A little," Sakura replied. "How can I be so…well…I've known you since I've touched the stone that day."

"I guess you're a little confused, that's why, with all your lost memories and more," Chie smiled. "Well, Sakura, what's your wish?"

"My wish?" Then she remembered the time when she had a discussion with her father and mother about her wish.

"_Sakura, when you get the stone from the Dwar, you'll wish, or I should say, use its power immediately destroy the Dwar nation and to let the Zie nation rule the world of Sentinel forever!_

"_Not also that, Sakura," he continued. "Don't just wish to just destroy them. I want them to suffer every bit of their lives until they die. Do you understand, my child?"_

Sakura sighed at the memory.

"Well?"

"You know about the discussion I have with my parents, right?"

"Yep!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"And you know about the wish that they want me to make?"

"Yep!"

"Well…I don't want to make that wish."

"Then make another one," Chie said.

Sakura sighed again.

"Make your own wish, a wish not just for yourself but for everyone," she continued.

At her words, Chie began to smile.

"Judging your smile, I guess you've already made your wish," she said hopefully.

"Yes," Sakura said. "It's a wish I've made since I was a child. A wish I've made for those people I saw around me."

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Ok…My wish-"

"Wait!" someone said behind her. When Sakura turned, she saw Hana and her heart leap with joy seeing her friend's face.

"Hana!" she cried. "I'm so happy you're safe!" When she traced her steps towards her friend, she noticed Hana recoiled from her.

"Don't touch me! You traitor!"

"What?"

"You're a traitor! You're with that boy, Syaoran all along!"

"How could-"

"You want proof?" Hana cried. "Well how about your wish? Don't you remember what you're father told you to wish for? The Zie are waiting for it to come. But you! You'll just going to betray them!"

"No, you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Hana shouted. "I know it perfectly well that you're going to wish just for yourself and your love, that Syaoran! How could you? How could you replace your family with that boy?!"

"No, Hana-"

"Moreover, you took everything away from me, Sakura," she said as tears started to flow from her eyes. "You took away my family, our family! And now! I'll never ever let you take even that thing away from me! I'm going to make that wish and regain my place as the rightful "key"!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, feeling a little bit dazed.

"I know you wouldn't know!" she cried. "We are sisters, Sakura! Twins!"

"What?"

"Can't you tell our similarities? Except for the color of our hair and eyes, we look completely alike! That's what you even said so in our first meeting, remember?

"You know why I was taken away? It's because both of us were born with the mark of the Seyon Stone on our right shoulders!

"It's impossible, right? Two keys? When the prophecy said that only one key will be born three centuries after the betrayal."

"Umm…Excuse me," Chie said. "But the prophecy that you've known for so long, is incomplete all along."

"What?" Sakura whirled to face Chie.

"Well…about the "key". The truth is, there will be two 'keys' that will be born, not one.

"But only one of them can make, I mean use the stone's power for their wish. Also, the one who'll make the wish will still die."

"How can we know if it is me or Hana that can make the wish?" Sakura asked.

"Well, one of the 'key's' heart is filled with love, not just for her love one bit for all the people around her, even her enemies.

"Whilst the other 'key's' heart is full of hatred and anger."

"So?" Hana tapped her foot.

"It's Sakura," Chie said coolly.

"What?!" Hana shouted. "But…it can't be! I'm the real key! I'm the one who have the right to make the wish not her!"

"Quiet!" Chie shouted. "You can't dictate what you want! Your heart is corrupted by those years full of remorse and jealousy. You have no right to talk to me, or to make a wish!"

At Chie's words, Hana was a little bit frozen on her spot. Somewhat, if feels like there's a small force that's forcing her to be quiet and watch.

Chie then turned towards Sakura and her face gentled. "Well, the people are suffering out there, Sakura. You better make your wish fast."

"Okay, my wish is-"

"Wait!" Chie interrupted suddenly. "By the way, are you ready to face the consequences that will happen after you make your wish, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to die and leave Syaoran and everyone else?"

"Yes…" Sakura sighed. "I know it's hard but, I need to do this for them, for everyone, for peace."

"Then tell me your wish!" Chie said joyfully.

"I wish that-"

"Sakura!" another voice shouted behind them. Sakura knows that voice so well that just by hearing his voice, tears immediately welled up in her eyes. "Not this time," she whispered to herself, trying to keep her tears from falling.

* * *

wah......almost to the end!!!!how's it doing????how's my story doing???n_______n


	15. My Wish

"Sakura, don't!" Syaoran shouted, standing inches behind her. "Don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please."

"But Syaoran," Sakura cried, refusing to turn and face him. "I need to do this, for everyone."

"But…" he voice broke, then, "I love you so much, Sakura!"

At those words, tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "I also love you, Syaoran. But, if I'll not make this wish, then the horror will continue until this whole world of Sentinel will turn into ash."

Syaoran didn't argue anymore. He knows he can't do anything. Those people down there needed her more that he did. Sentinel needed her love more than anything else.

He sighed. He can do no more but, "Can I hug you one last time, Sakura?"

"Syaoran…" Sakura cried as she run towards his outstretched arms and buried her face on his chest.

"I'll miss you, Sakura."

"I'll miss you too, Syaoran."

"Well Sakura, tell me your wish now," Chie said patiently.

Hana was standing a few meters away from them, watching them, feeling sorry for them. Even though she's mad at Sakura, she's still her sister, her best friend through all these years.

"Take me instead," she said quietly to the little girl.

"What did you say?" the girl turned towards her, her eyes twinkling.

"Let Sakura make her wish, but instead of taking her, take me," she repeated.

"Well! This is unusual!" Chie crooked her head, still smiling.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Hana pouted.

"Alright," Chie said. "But…This is very unusual indeed. One key will make a wish, while the other key will be sacrificed."

"What's your decision?" Hana asked.

"Hmm…lemme see, " Chie said thoughtfully. "Well, I'mm really not that strict, but, well, are you really ready to be sacrificed in place of your sister?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright!" Chie said. "No more interruptions this time! Sakura, better make your wish, Hana, stand beside Sakura, and Syaoran, please stand back a little."

Hana walked towards Sakura and stood beside her. She took her hand and said, "I'm very sorry for blaming you all these years, Sakura. Yes, I'm a little mad and jealous at you, but, you are still my sister after all, my elder sister.

"I'll not regret this moment for I've died knowing my parents and my sister loved me as much as I loved them. Even though mom and dad didn't know who I really am, they still know me as your bestest friend in this whole world."

"I'll die happily knowing that you have forgiven me and accepted me as your little sister, I love you, elder sis," And she turned to hug Sakura.

"I love you too, little sis," Sakura said."I'll never forget you. I'll always remember you as my best friend and as my sister."

"Are you ready, now?" Chie laughed.

"We are ready," both Sakura and Hana replied.

"Then Sakura, please make your wish."

Sakura inhaled deeply and said, "I wish, with all my heart and soul, that love will come and conquer us all, to make us forget the happenings of the past, to grant us a forgiving heart and light us a whole new path where peace and hope and love will fill our hearts."

At her words, the Seyon stone brightened and everyone below them blinded momentarily by its light. Their memories were being cleansed and their hearts have been pured. The surroundings also change, instead of rough patches of ground; grasses filled that place making it livelier. The two nations were made one again. There will be no more Dwar or Zie, but only one whole nation where hope and peace and love filled everyone's heart.

Below, as the people of Sentinel opened their eyes, they don't see each other as enemies anymore, they're seeing each other as friends, as comrades. The smiled and shook and hug each other.

On the cliff, where Sakura and Syaoran lies, the stone's glow dulled and slowly disappeared. They do not need it's power anymore, It has done its final duty—to bring peace and love and hope in this world. The people can now manage themselves for there is no more greed that resides in their hearts.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around him at once, fearing that Sakura might have also been taken by the stone. But when he saw her lying beside him, his heart's beating slowed and he smiled at her. He then held her in his arms, letting her rest more comfortably.

Moments later, Sakura stirred and opened her eyes.

"Syaoran?" she said, trying to sit up.

"Don't worry, Sakura," he said, holding her hand gently. "I'm just right here beside you."

She sat and looked around her.

"Where's Hana? The stone?"

"When I woke up, they are nowhere to be found."

Sakura sighed sadly, "Thank you so much, Hana. I really owe my life to you. How I wish you're still here beside me."

A comfortable silence surrounded them at those words.

"Let's go," she said smiling towards Syaoran.

"What?"

"Let's go back now, with everyone."

Syaoran smiled as he stood up and help Sakura stand unsteadily on her feet.

"Whoa…" she sighed. "Well…What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

And she runs towards the forest. Syaoran laughed and followed her. When he reached her, he carried her in his arms and said, "You're still a little bit unstable out there, my dear Sakura. Better keep you safe."

Laugher surrounded them as they walked towards the city below, towards the people awaiting them and loving them.

* * *

Wee!!!!!!sorry for the long wait between,,umm,,,is it between chap 7 and 8, right???well,,,anyway.....at last.....here's the end of my story...well????how is it???do you like it???tell me,,tell me,,tell me....thank you so much everyone...n_______n

Oh!!!I'm going to continue writing my 4th story....well,,it already has a start and an ending...but sad to say,,,i'm still lacking ideas on what to write in between......so i'm not going to post it ye.....hope you'll read it when i'll post it......thanks2x...n______n


End file.
